Bundled wrappped wires typically have metal braided shielding to protect the wires from outside electromagnetic interference (EMI). The braided shield is usually grounded to an electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,912 by KELLY and U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,756 by GENUNG ET AL., disclose a structure that terminates the braided shield to a connector. Both Kelly and Genung essentially compress the end of the braided shield against the connector with a clamping ring. The shield and ring are retained and compressed by a nut that threads onto the connector.
The clamping ring is made of a rigid material which tends to fray the braided shield when the shield is compressed. The Kelly and Genung type terminations also have loose parts that must be individually inserted and secured when the shield terminator is assembled. Thus what is needed is a grounding shield terminator that provides reliable grounding between the braided shield and connector, that does not fray the shield and can be easily assembled.